warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Longtail
Longtail is a pale tabby tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild : In Into the Wild, Longtail has just been a warrior for two moons, as revealed by Graypaw. : When he meets the kittypet Rusty, he hates the new Clan member. As Bluestar informs the Clan of Rusty's arrival, Longtail actively rejects him in front of Bluestar, and eventually, after much taunting, the two launch into a fight. While fighting, Rusty loses his collar, and Bluestar takes this as a sign of approval from StarClan, and gives Rusty his apprentice name, Firepaw. Longtail becomes injured in his first fight, and receives a split in his ear as a reminder of the fight. Fire and Ice : In Fire and Ice, Longtail receives his first apprentice, Swiftpaw. Forest of Secrets : In Forest of secrets, Longtail, Tigerclaw, and Fireheart were patrolling the borders to see if it is possible to cross the flooded river blocking there path to Fourtrees, Tigerclaw supposedly shakes the branch Fireheart is walking on, causing him to fall into the freezing river, but Longtail pulls him out, saving his life, and the group comes to the agreement that the river is incrossable. : Even though he was one of Tigerclaw's closest friends, when he was offered the chance to join him in his exile, he rejected Tigerclaw's offer, thus showing that his loyalties lie with ThunderClan. Rising Storm A Dangerous Path : His apprentice, Swiftpaw, is ready to become a warrior, but Bluestar refuses to give him his ceremony, believing that every ThunderClan cat is a traitor. She eventually makes Fireheart's apprentice, Cloudpaw, a warrior, but not any of the other apprentices. : Swiftpaw and Whitestorm's apprentice, Brightpaw, decide to impress Bluestar by going to snakerocks, and finding out what has been stealing ThunderClan prey. They are attacked and savagely mauled. Brightpaw manages to survive, but Swiftpaw dies. Longtail blames Fireheart for this, saying that if Fireheart had not sent Swiftpaw back with an "apprentice duty", Bluestar would have made him a warrior, and he would still be alive. : Longtail tells Fireheart that he has scented Tigerstar around Snakerocks several times lately, and asks him to come with him to see for himself. Fireheart says no, saying that it is a trap set by Tigerstar and Darkstripe. Longtail then tries to convince Whitestorm, but Fireheart comes back, listening now. Longtail tells him that he saw Tigerstar dragging a rabbit. At first, he thought that Tigerstar was stealing prey, but then he sees Tigerstar drop the rabbit in front of the cave. Out of the cave comes what Longtail describes as the "largest dog I've ever seen". He only saw its head and paws, but even then he knew how big it was. The Darkest Hour : When Darkstripe is exiled Longtail becomes the mentor of Fernpaw. Firestar hopes that, since Darkstripe is no longer around to jeer at his kittypet roots, the hostility between himself and Longtail can be done away with. : It is also said that he catches a rabbit the size of a fox while on a hunting patrol. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : In Firestar's Quest, he was hunting a rabbit, when it turned around, and scratched his eyes with dirty claws. His eyes become infected, and Cinderpelt could not save his vision. Longtail, now blind, goes to live with the elders. His apprentice, Sootpaw, is given Thornclaw as a replacement mentor. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight Moonrise Dawn : He had originally planned to stay in the Forest, along with Frostfur, Speckletail, Loudbelly, and Shadepelt because of his blindness, but Firestar convinced him to come with them on the Great Journey, saying that he still had a place in the Clan. Longtail manages to survive the dangerous journey, even with the trip through the mountains, which was difficult for even the cats that could see. Starlight Twilight : During the badger attack, he and Mousefur helped defend the Clan by fighting the badgers. He, along with Goldenflower, carried Cinderpelt's body to her final resting place. He was almost stopped by Mousefur, but said he didn't need to see to carry his Clanmate. Sunset : He says that he doesn't need to see badgers to fight them, but that he smell them from their disgusting scent. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight : In ''The Sight, he helps Brightheart teach Jaypaw, who is blind as well. Jaypaw is very disrespectful, saying that he was just repeating things he already knew. Later in the book Longtail seems to notice that Mousefur was getting sick and keeps hinting to Jaypaw, who takes no notice. Dark River : He remains an elder of ThunderClan, and is not mentioned much. Outcast : Longtail confesses that he really liked the mountains and the caves where the Tribe of Rushing Water lived in, even though he couldn't see. Longtail tells Icekit, Foxkit, and Lionpaw a story about Tigerstar when they visit the elders' den. Eclipse Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Senor Warrior Category:Warrior Category:Elder Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters